The Ghost Ship
by AnnieJames14
Summary: Archangel Balthazar sends Dean and Sam Winchester back to 1912 with a few of their friends to save an engaged mother and her baby. Can they save the lives of the mother and the child and save their own from the sinking ship? ((K plus for some language))


**_AN: I don't own Titanic, Supernatural, or Doctor Who. All rights go to the writers and owners. ._. This was an idea I got while I was laying in bed thinking through some things. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy. _**

* * *

It was just another normal day for Sam and Dean Winchester, they were hanging out with their friends. Alice Jones, a bright red head with blue/green eyes and a troubled past just like the brothers, who just happens to be Sam's girlfriend with hunting experience. Janet Song-Moore, a timelady with a past she's not willing to talk about; and her husband, Bradly Moore, a fellow timelord with the similar story. Everyone with a troubled past, all under one roof - or well, hood. Should we say. - Anyway, that "normal" day was about to change when suddenly the group found themselves in the driveway of a mansion. Standing outside was Archangel Balthazar with a small glass of scotch in his right hand. Dean scoffed and opened his door angrily slamming closed causing everyone in the back seat to flinch. "What the hell buddy?!" Dean snapped. Sam came out of the car and quickly walked to Dean pulling him away from the angel.  
"Sorry for the inconvenience boys," Balthazar said uncaringly, his brown/gray eyes peeking into the backseat, "I need you boys to do something for us." He added simply looking back to the brothers.  
"_Us? _Who's _us_?" Asked Sam, raising an eyebrow.  
"The Archangels," he replied with a simple "duh" tone, "We need you boys and possibly your friends to save a baby and her mother."  
"Uh, okay. Where exactly are they?" Dean questioned with furrowed brows, crossed arms and an irritated tone.  
"Don't worry, just as long as you don't fall over the rails you should be fine." Balthazar joked, concentrating on the group in the car and Winchester brothers.

The next thing everyone knows, their dressed in 1900's dress clothes, their hair fixed neatly. And the Impala was no longer the impala, it was a black 1900's Jaguar, still shiny and accompanied with Sam and Dean's friends. Dean took one look at his car and paused, his bright green eyes filled with shock, "That son of a bitch!" Dean erupted. Sam set his hands on his brother's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes, "Dean, relax!"  
"No, I'm not going to "relax!" That bastard turned jacked my baby and replaced her with this piece of junk!" Dean yelled at Sam kicking the front of the car.  
Alice stepped out of the car with Sam's guidance, her hand in his. The white dress reflected on her now curly red hair, she was in a complete pin-up girl outfit along with Janet, but her dress was a deep purple, complete with a small hat that shaded her eyes as she stepped out of the car. Finally, Bradly stepped out himself, his black silk suit with a deep purple tie to match Janet's dress, "Do us all a favor Sam," Bradly started scanning the crowed of people that chatted and fumbled with their suitcases, "Tell us where we are." He continued with a frown now looking to Sam.  
Sam straitened his black pinstriped suit and ran a hand through his silky brown slicked back hair and looked up, he huffed lightly with amusement, "We're in Liverpool. And that," he said pointing to the starline ship sitting in front of them, "Is the Titanic."

"Titanic!? Oh great, that douche bag Balthazar sent us back to the Titanic!" Dean said angrily throwing his arms up.  
"Just _why _did he do that?" Asked Janet looking to Sam with her milky brown eyes making sure to stay close to Bradly.  
"He said something about having to save a baby and a mother from dying..?" Sam replied with a soft shrug looking to Alice who's eyes were focused on the ever wonderful "ship of dreams." He smiled lightly and took her hand in his carefully.  
"Great. Did he give you a name, possibly?" Alice frowned gently squeezing Sam's hand lightly as she turned to him.  
Sam shook his head. Janet and Bradly let out a sigh, "Well, we're obviously here for a reason. Let's go ahead and board, shall we?" Bradly suggested offering his arm to Janet.  
Everyone nodded and followed Bradly and Janet onto the boarding latter. Alice and Sam, arm-in-arm with each other, follow Bradly and Janet as the board the ship, Dean following after them.

Inside, it was like they were inside a dream. Carpets led to a white marble floor and a cherry-wood grand staircase with a glass dome above.  
"This is beautiful." Alice said as Sam guided her through a hallway to the second-class deck.  
Before everyone knew it, it was sundown and they had their rooms, and not to mention they were already on the search for the baby and it's mother.

Dean took the end of the boat, Sam and Alice took the dinning hall the the middle of the ship, Bradly and Janet took the front of the ship.  
Everything was perfect, going completely fine until a young woman ran past Dean as he laid somewhat comfortably on a bench looking at the stars. He sat up quickly and watched as the woman climbed over the railing. "Dammit," Dean muttered to himself before standing from his seat and slowly walking to the railing. "Uh, you don't want to do that." He told the woman.  
She looked at him with scared icy blue eyes, in her free arm she held a baby, wrapped in a red blanket. Dean could see the refusal to let anyone disturb her attempt to jump over the edge, "Go away!" The woman yelled at him turning her attention back to the waters that crashed among each other as the propellers spun from underneath.  
"Look, uhm, you don't want to jump. Think about the baby," Dean started taking a few steps closer. "Don't you want to see her- or him- get married, have a few kids of his own?" Dean continued questioningly.  
The woman looked to her baby, it's quiet and peaceful face, "We don't have a choice." She wept, holding her baby snug to her chest.  
"Sure you do," Dean assured, reaching his hand out to her. "Take my hand. I'll help you." He added.

She turned to him with a small scared smile. "I'm- Jack, by the way. Jack Dawson." He told her then thought of the name, and how cheesy it was.  
"Allison," she told him with a small laugh, "Allison Rose-Marie Chambers." She added.  
"I'm going to have to get you to write that one down." He said sarcastically helping her back over the rail.  
But, as she did that, her shoe caught her dress and she slipped; managing to hold the baby still snug to her chest as Dean caught her forearm and tried pulling her up. She screamed and held onto Dean's forearm trying to pull herself up. "Don't let me go!" She pleaded with him, looking into his bright green eyes.  
"I got ya', I got ya'. I won't let go, I promise." Dean said using all his strength to pull her up over the railing. Little did Dean know that Allison's screaming signaled the officers on their rounds.  
Once Dean got the pale faced and freezing woman over the railings safely along with her baby, Allison collapsed on her back while Dean dropped to his knees beside her.  
"Halt! Stop right there!" Said one of the officer running up the stairs to the deck. He looked to Allison as she laid holding her baby close, her scared blue eyes peered into the officers cold gray eyes, "You stand back! And don't move an inch!" He yelled at Dean.  
Dean rose to his feet and stuffed his hands into his pockets, taking a few steps back reading the mans lips as he muttered to the other. Before he knew it, he had the handcuffs placed onto his wrists and was face to face with a rather tall man with black silky hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you!? What makes you think you can set your hands on _my _fiancee?!" He busted aloud.  
Sam and Alice walked up to the deck and notice Dean, "What's going on here?" Sam asked with a frown looking to Dean.  
Dean sighed and looked to Allison with a slight frown that practically said, "Are you okay?" Allison's fiance gripped Dean's shoulders and gave them a firm shake, "Look at _me_ you insolent fool!" He said, before he could say anything else, Allison pulled her fiance back away from Dean and stood between them, "Dan, it was an accident." She said looking him in the eyes, bouncing the baby carefully as it begun to wake.  
"A-An accident?" He stuttered questioningly.  
Allison nodded, "I wanted to see the-uh-the um-the," she started.  
"Propellers." Dean finished.  
"Right, the propellers, and I slipped on my dress. Madison and I would've gone over board but Mr. Dawson here saved me." She said, looking at Dean at the corner of her eye.

One of the officers holding Dean, turned him around firmly and looked him in the eye, "Was that the way of it, boy?" He spat.  
Dean nodded and shot a quick look over at Allison, "Yeah, pretty much." He said.  
"Well the boy's a hero then!" Said one of the others that came with Dan. "Remove the cuffs from the man, then." He added.  
The officer frowned carefully and did as he was told, Dean rubbed his wrists and walked to stand next to Sam. Dan rubbed Allison's shoulders and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, "Look at you, you must be freezing. Let's get you a warm cup of tea." He said leading Allison away from the scene. One of the main officers cleared his throat, "Perhaps a little something for Mr. Dawson...?" He suggested.  
"Ah, yes. Mr. Levine, I think a ten should do." Said Dan with a half smile. "Is that the price of one saving someone you love?" Allison scoffed pulling her arm away from Dan's. "Allison is displeased with this, what should I do?" He questioned aloud. "Ah, I know. Mr. Dawson. Would you and your friends like to join us for dinner tomorrow evening?" He offered.

Dean could tell he was forcing himself to maintain his composer about the fact that he's asking a second-class crew to a first-class dinner hall, and worse, he's asking them to join _him _and Allison.  
Dean nodded, "Sure." He answered.  
"Then it's settled then." The officer nods and walks away with the others.  
Alice frowned and hit Dean's arm, "What the hell was that?"  
"Ow!" Dean rubbed his arm carefully and glared lightly at Alice, "Hey, I saved the kid now we can go home! You should be happy!" He added as the others walked away as well, leaving it to be just Sam, Alice, and himself.  
"And, really? "Jack Dawson"?" Alice questioned.  
"It was the only think I could think of at the time, okay?" Dean admitted.

"It's better than "Hasselhoff," I guess." Sam joked.  
Dean glared at Sam and was about to say something until Janet and Bradly joined the gathering group, "What's going on? We heard talk that something was happening back here...?" Janet questioned looking to Dean.  
"Why do you think it was me!?" Dean shot out, folding his arms. Janet gave him an obvious look and tilted her head slightly. "Fine, it was me. But, I saved the kid so we can go home now and I can get my baby back." Dean said with a nod and waited.  
But, nothing happened. It was completely quiet. "Oh, come on!" Dean grumbled before making his way down the stairs to the room deck.

Alice looked to Sam curiously and Sam only shrugged. "Is he always like that?" Asked Bradly with a frown.  
"Only when things like this happen," Sam responded turning to Janet and Bradly, "What do you say we get something to eat and crash for the night?" He suggested.  
"I'm not sleeping on this boat, Sammy," Alice refused. Not only was she afraid of the boat sinking that will happen the day after tomorrow, she was a of dying here, being one of the thousands lost at sea with Sam, knowing that Sam won't leave her side for one minute, "It's not happening." She added. Sam kissed her head lightly.  
"I'll say yes to the eating part, but sleeping..? Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen. Not on this death trap." Janet said. And Bradly nodded in agreement.

Then the were off, to second-class dinning hall, where they ate and then went off to lay their weary heads to rest for the night.

* * *

_**AN: Any mistakes or helpful tips, don't be afraid to tell me. :) And, I do apologize for the horribly written Balthazar part of the story. :P **_


End file.
